chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Cryokinesis
Cryokinesis is the ability to create and manipulate ice. Characters *Tracy Strauss has this ability from the formula, in World 2, World 3, World 5 and World 8. *Tracy Strauss Jnr has this ability naturally in World 4. *Adam Jones has this ability naturally. *Liz Jones has mimicked this ability from Adam. *Keitaro Kiryuu has also mimicked this ability from Adam. *Peter Petrelli has absorbed this ability in World 2, World 3, World 8 and World 11. *Noah Gray has gained this ability from Tracy. *Abbie Gray has gained the ability from Tracy also. *Robert Max has absorbed this ability too. *Lucy Scott has this ability naturally. *James Walker had this ability naturally. *Sylar stole this ability from James, and still has it in World 3 and World 8. *Daniel Vaughan-Reist-Greene has absorbed this ability from Tracy in World 3. *Kestrel Low has this ability naturally. *Leo Castern has duplicated this ability from Kestrel, but has lost it. *Joshua Evans has gained the ability from Tracy in World 8. *Jessica Sky Petrelli has mimicked the ability from Tracy. *Cassie Daniels will possess this ability naturally. Limits 'Tracy Strauss' Tracy usually needs touch in order to freeze an object, however she has been able to let off ice from her body and freeze a room or house in the process. She is also able to create icicles in her palm and launch them at people. Her ability doesn't neccessarily require the presence of water, but this does seem to make its use easier. She is usually not affected by her own ability, not even cooled, but she found that her cold snap trapped herself in ice, and later turned herself completely into ice. Since her ice form melted and reformed, she has found that her ability seems to have advanced, in canon, World 2 and World 3, but not yet in World 8. She can now produce and control water, mimic water and will reflexively do so if hurt and also sometimes for emotional triggers. It could be that her ability is in reality full manipulation of water, and she simply manifested the aspect of manipulating its solid state first. She at first struggled to control the ability, but has since learned to control it, though she still sometimes struggles, usually due to emotional triggers. [[Tracy Strauss World 4|'Tracy Strauss Jnr']] Tracy can use her ability to freeze and to create ice. She usually finds it easier if water is naturally present, but can also freeze without this. She seems immune to her own ability, and doesn't feel cold. At the moment, she needs contact to freeze something, but this will later advance. She can also form snow, and icicles to use offensively. She will never be able to manipulate water in its liquid or gas state, and will also never be able to mimic water, but she may learn to mimic ice. She's only recently manifested the ability, and often struggles to control it, especially when she doesn't have complete control over her emotions. [[Adam Jones|'Adam Jones']] Adam is able to spray freezing ice from his body or touch objects in order to freeze them. He too like Tracy is able to control water slightly with the advancement of this ability, and can mimic water. Mimicking water was the first use he made of the ability. He can control it well, and unlike Tracy has never frozen something accidentally or turned into water unintentionally, since manifesting. It is unknown if he would reflexively mimic water to avoid being injured or not. 'Liz Jones' Liz has similar limits to her brother. 'Keitaro Kiryuu' Keitaro has similar limits to Adam and Liz. 'Peter Petrelli' Peter has the same limits as Tracy Strauss in World 2, World 8 and World 11. Only in World 2 can he currently manipulate liquid water, but he could develop this aspect in future in the other three worlds. He seems to find controlling the ability slightly easier, perhaps because he doesn't use it as often and its not as easily triggered. He also wouldn't mimic water reflexively when threatened, since he would regenerate instead. In World 3 he has mimicked it indirectly from James Walker, and therefore has similar limits to him and to Sylar. 'Noah Gray' Noah has similar limits to Peter in World 2. 'Abbie Gray' Abbie has similar limits to Peter and her twin. [[Robert Max|'Robert Max']] Robert has similar limits to Tracy, but doesn't mimic water even after having deleted regeneration. 'Lucy Scott' Lucy is skilled at freezing objects and can control her ability well. 'James Walker' James was never witnessed using the ability. However, his limits could have been similar to Sylar's, or slightly weaker. 'Sylar' Sylar could use this ability to freeze any object rapidly. He froze James' body completely moments after gaining the ability. He has also since used the ability to freeze a road surface, to freeze a sword until the blade snapped, and to freeze water while spraying it so that it resembled snow. He did not always need contact to freeze something, but he did need close proximity. When he froze the road surface he had to lean out of the vehicle he was in to do so. He has never been shown manipulating liquid water or mimicking water. 'Daniel Vaughan-Reist-Greene' Daniel would have similar limits to Tracy, but again seemed to find controlling it easier, and doesn't mimic water reflexively. He is yet to use it deliberately. 'Kestrel Low' Kestrel has used this ability to produce shards of ice which he used offensively, and also to block a taser. The shards could be deflected and broken by a forcefield. 'Leo Castern' Leo would have had the same limits as Kestrel. He used the ability to freeze a room, and to trap people in ice without harming them. 'Joshua Evans' Since Joshua gained the ability from Tracy in World 8, his limits are similar to hers. He can only create and mimic solid ice. However, he has never seemed to struggle to control the ability, or lost control of it due to his emotions. 'Jessica Sky Petrelli' Similarly to Tracy, Jess can only create and manipulate solid ice currently, but may learn to manipulate and produce liquid water in future. She has never displayed the ability. She also has never appeared to lose control of it. She will never mimic water reflexively in response to a threat, since she would regenerate instead. 'Cassie Daniels' Cassie will initially be able to create ice and manipulate existing ice. She will be able to project icicles from her hands, freeze with a touch and cause ice to spread outwards. Later, she will begin to mimic ice, liquid water and steam, the physical state depending on her emotional state at the time. She will also learn that she is able to manipulate water and steam. Similar Abilities *Freezing is the ability to reduce the temperature of matter, causing it to freeze *Hydrokinesis is the ability to manipulate water *Temperature manipulation includes freezing *Thermal breath can be used to breathe out cool air and ice *Thermal vision can be used to create ice from one's eyes *Arctic breath is the ability to breathe out cool air which can freeze *Oxygen cooling is the ability to freeze oxygen molecules *Water mimicry is the ability to mimic water *Water generation is the ability to generate water *Body temperature manipulation is the ability to manipulate one's own body temperature *Molecular manipulation can freeze objects by removing all the energy from their molecules *Ice mimicry is the ability to turn oneself into ice *Leptokinesis can be used to freeze objects *Heat absorption is the ability to absorb heat and release it out as different temperatures Category:Abilities